


Seize the Day

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between player and coach the day before the start of the 2009 French Open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for creepy_shetan.

Robin hasn’t been working with Magnus long but it seems as if the results will come soon. He can sense it – even if he’s not entirely sure when ‘soon’ will come. What he really wants is to at least leave a mark at a major – at least beyond mocking Rafael Nadal at Wimbledon.   
  
The fact is he hasn’t even made it to the second week of a major – legitimately, not because a match took so many days because of the rain.   
  
He’s trying to clear his head when he decides to look for a particular classic match. He knows the outcome but it’s still motivating to see how Magnus tried to stave off Gustavo in that French Open final. It is that fight in a big match that Robin needs in his game, instead of his head going off the rails.   
  
The match is up to Magnus saving the third championship point when there’s a knock at the door, then Magnus letting himself in. He gives a wry smile upon seeing the match. “That was the best and the worst day,” he notes.   
  
“This time is going to be different,” Robin determines. “I will make the second week, lose to Rafa according to the draw but, more importantly, finally make an impression instead of _doing_ an impression.”   
  
“You could beat Nadal. Even here.”   
  
“Okay,” Robin answers, but it’s not worth discussing. It is _Nadal_ at the _French_. “I have three matches before that opportunity even arises.”   
  
Magnus pauses the match. “You could have won that Wimbledon match, this is true. Maybe your career would have travelled a different path if you had. But if you have that opportunity, seize it. You may not get another. That’s why that match was the worst day – not because I lost but I never had that second chance.”   
  
“You will get that second chance,” Robin promises, even if he doesn’t know when that will be. “I will get that for you.” 


End file.
